narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Uchiha
Background (Being Reworked) The Original Daichi was born at sunrise to unnamed Uchiha parents who were apart of the group that split off from the clan's main group before the massacre. His parents were on their way to a port where they were going to charter a ship to an uncharted island when his mother went into labor as they were traveling through the old Uzumaki village. Shortly after his birth, they were attacked by rogue shinobi who were looking for ways to increase their strength and recognizing Daichi's family as Uchiha, they attacked with the believe of their victory. Daichi's Father easily fended them off, placing them under a genjutsu that forced them to turn on each other until only one survived then he committed suicide out of insanity brought on by the Genjutsu. Since then, they have lived on an uncharted island in a part of the world only they know of, having killed the crew that brought them there and hiding the ship encase they should need it later. Although he has yet to unlock his Sharingan, Daichi has spent extensive amounts of time listening to his parents stories of before he was born, learning much from them and even learning how to enjoy the simply life they lived to it's fullest, gaining him much wisdom. He eventually made up his mind to travel the world and grow wiser as well as share his wisdom with the world though to his parents displeasure. After much fighting about it, he created a raft and left, getting caught in a storm and washing up in the Land of Whirlpools, near the area he was born. It was fate telling him that this is where is life began and where his new life should begin. The Rework Daichi was born at sunrise to unknown parents who were apart of the group of Uchiha who broke off from the main group in Konohagakure, staying with them for months however, they were forced to leave the group when leadership issues broke out and disbanded the group to the four corners of the shinobi world. After weeks of being on their own, Daichi's parents made a deal with a mercenary ship that ferries people across the world and arranged to meet him in the Land of Whirlpools where they would be taken to an uncharted island in a rather unknown part of the world for seclusion. His parents had little issue getting to the Land of Whirlpools however, Daichi's mother went into labour four miles from the meeting point in the old Uzumaki shinobi village and they were attacked. His father countered with a particularly powerful genjutsu used through his Sharingan to drive the bandits insane, making them kill their former comrades and even commit suicide. Unfortunately, Daichi's father had to keep an eye on the bandits encase they tried anything even under the genjutsu, forcing Daichi's mother to practically go through the birth alone. Once Daichi's mother was recovered enough from the birth to walk, they made way the meeting place and were somewhat late, getting heckled a little for it to their annoyance. It was not long until they were on a six month trip to the island where they were let off on the southern part of the island and spent a few nights with the crew on the island before the ship left back for port. Daichi's family settled on a large hill in the middle of the island where Daichi spent the next fourteen years of his life before leaving the island for the world beyond. Personality Daichi hates rice and grains in general as that was mostly what he ate on the island with his parents but he loves most kinds of fish and fruits to him are a rare delicacy as they were rare on the island. Water from the oceon they purified was all he ever drank so he doesn't know any other drink he likes as he was never allowed to drink Saki being underaged. He is use to both saltwater and freshwater, being able to drink both but preferring freshwater. After spending hours staring out over the oceon and watching the waves, the oceon blue became his favorite color and his hobby being watching the wavs of the oceons and creatures of the oceon. Having contact with no one other than his parents, Daichi has not developed a gender preference though it is likely he is straight more so than not. Daichi has no particular favorite when it comes to weapons, inspired to master them all however, he uses his katana more than any other weapon and shuriken being the second most used weapon. Unlike a lot of Uchiha and people in general, Daichi rarely get's angry and is skilled in controlling himself when he is but he can sometimes get out of control when angry, mostly attacking verbally. He once had a fear that he would never get off the island but that fear has since desolved, being replaced with the fear of dying before accomplishing his goal, his goal of using his wisdom to further the world's path to peace. While most wouldn't know it, he is actually very creative which allowed him to master drawing but some of his techniques look rather uncreative which can lead to the assumption he is not creative which leads to underestimating him and the defeat of his opponent. Daichi's parents taught him early on all the academic skills he would need for life and to their surprise, found that he loved to learn and loved each subject individually, making him a fast learner and allows him to master advanced academic arts at a young age. Thanks to his parent's tuteluge, he has become rather good at making fast and effecient decisons and constantly demostrates his ability in this with his every day activities. One of his habits is quirky habits is to start clicking his tonge during conversations that go on for too long while he blinks more than normal when bored. Other habits are the tendecy to get lost in thought which happens often and take on a blank stare when he is upset to mask his feelings. His favorite hobby is to stare out over the ocean and listen to the oceon and seagulls as well as the other sea dwelling creatures go about their lives and watch the waves crash against the shore in it's endless number of ways as a wave never crashes the same way twice. Another hobby is to watch the clouds as he has always been facinated by them but he also enjoys playing with animals. The least favorite thing Daichi likes to do is deal with the trash as he has a low tolerance to stink and often has to either hold his nose or otherwise cover it when it is his turn to deal with the trash but he rarely complains about it anymore, accepting the need to do it. Growing up hearing about the world through his parents' stories, he heard about Naruto Uzumaki and grew to admire him, making him his idol and trying to adopt some aspects of his personality such as the never giving up and being true to his word. Daichi is usually between completely serious and always silly, changing depending on the situation but usually remaining nuetral unless the situation is a serious one or the mood is to have fun and be silly though he is very skilled at temporarally changing his personality to what is needed to deal with someone such as a very serious person, making it rather easy to be around him and befriend him. Strangely, he has no favorite or least favorite joke, liking them all equally for the most part though you would never know it if he didn't like a joke as he doesn't say anything or make it apparent with body language or facial expressions. When his family settled on the island, they had cats and dogs as pets which got along very well and wild birds of many kinds come around every now and then but he found that it was the wild Samon that he most admired because of their unique colors and the how it changes once a year. On the flip side, his least favorite animal is the mole and it's family that pop around the island and make a mess by leaving holes and eating the things growing that Daichi and his family needs. An amazing aspect of his personality is that he is only typical in the friendlyness department but that is because there was no need to be any friendlier when there was just him and his parents. Although he hasn't lived as rough of a life as most others, he still has been able to gather wisdom from what he has experience and through stories of his parents, often getting comments about how amazingly wise he is for someone so young by his parents. Daichi never had many forms of pressure on the island so he didn't really have a way to test just how graceful under pressure he is though he has demestrated that he should be at a little over average in this department, backed up by his parents. While it can look like Daichi is flawless, he is actually very stubborn and persistant which makes it difficult to overcome his stubbornness and occasionally goes into a level of stubborness where it's practically impossible to convince him of anything. He has a lot of difficulty talking about worldy events and the status of the world as he is unsure how to help it and the world's status is rather depressing. As he has never have fought in a real battle, he himself is unsure if he would have the level of seriousness and the will to kill in order to win or if he could handle taking the life of anther person, this has left him reluctant to get into any battles and is even more reluctant as he dislikes seeing and smelling blood however, his distaste for it doesn't effect his actions normally unless there is a massive amount of blood or the smell is very powerful. Development Through Roleplaying Appearance (Not Started) Placeholder. Abilities Chakra Like a lot of Uchiha, Daichi has Chunin level chakra reserves through his training to be a shinobi however, his chakra control is only slightly better than average due to the necessity of training it more to better control his techniques as well as for creating new techniques like he always is. Taijutsu Although he prefers to defeat his opponents with ninjutsu, Daichi trained long and hard with his parents to master Taijutsu which has given him reflexes slightly below lightning fast and skill in it rivaled by few others, even surpassing his parents in this category and matching his speed and agility to his reflexes. Ninjutsu Daichi mainly worked on learning Ninjutsu during his training, mastering the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Reverse Dragon Fire Technique, Shadow Clone Technique and Wind Release Stream technique with the help of his parents. Daichi also became adept with the Transformation Technique and Body Replacement Technique though he doesn't rely on either very much, using them on occasions when they are necessary. He later developed the Fire Release: Elemental Boost technique on his own when he heard his parent's stories about a fabled clan that could control the weather who used the Three Way Absorption Technique to turn attacks of one of three elements to their own chakra. With that created, he decided to create an identical technique called Wind Release: Elemental Boost to do the same except with wind release techniques, using them to make both releases worthless against him and strengthen himself up. Genjutsu Without having the Sharingan, Daichi has been unable to use Genjutsu and doesn't believe he ever will be able to as his parents never told him about the Sharingan. Nature Transformations When Daichi was learning ninjutsu and had become adept at the Transformation Technique and Body Replacement Technique and mastered the Shadow Clone Technique, his parents helped him discover what his primary nature is, that turned out to be Fire Release so they started to teach him how to do the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, making it the first nature transformation he learned to master. After creating the final Fire Release technique he would learn on the island, he discovered by accident that he also had wind chakra like his mother so she taught him Wind Release Stream and then created the Wind Release: Elemental Boost technique and left the island before learning anything more about the transformations from his parents. Shurikenjutsu Like all Uchiha, they are very good at using Shuriken, using persist throws to bounce off shuriken from one surface to another until it hit their desired target but he was also good at the normal throwing, hitting his target most of the time. Kenjutsu Although hes not a master of the sword like his father, Daichi learned how to be at least adept with his katana encase he needed to fight a swordsmen at close quarters or otherwise use a sword, creating his own unique and crazy style of swordsmanship neither his parents could describe nor can he for that matter. Nindō Although hes not an official ninja of any village, let alone a rogue or missing ninja being an Uchiha, his nindō is to use the wisdom he as attained to further the world's journey to peace while attaining more wisdom. Relationships (Not Started) Unnamed Father Unnamed mother Trivia Category:The Journey For Power